The Daughter of a Death Eater
by Venetian Masquerader
Summary: Alitura was raised by her grandmother, she had no idea of who her father was, just the fact his last name was Dolohov. Upon starting her first year of Hogwarts she discovers what kind of man her father was, the deatheater kind. Can Rose get past the fact her new friend is the daughter of a deatheater and will Ali and Scorpius grow close due to common misconsceptions?
1. Chapter 1

**I was slightly apprehencious about writing this. The Harry Potter fan base is a strong one. I am aware at some point Lysander refers to himself as a Lovegood and I just thought I should say here it is because he is showing off and trying to impress. This is my first attempt at a HP story and I tried to do my research on the Next Generation characters as far as I could. I slightly changed this chapter and this is the new version. I hope you enjoy.**

Hear us sing

Hear us call

Find mesailor

Findmyform

I woke up, that eerie song still echoing through my head. I could see the early rays of morning coming through the tree branches and sighed, there was no use in trying to go back to sleep. Quietly I got up and changed, opting to wear a white dress, and checked my appearance in the mirror. My stomach lightly rumbled, so I walked into the kitchen, to the sound of humming. My Grandmother was already up and sorting out various food for our various charges. Smiling I smelt the fresh scent of grass as a current of air blew through the arches. Keeping out of Grans way, I grabbed one of the glass vials that were arranged on the counter and walked outside, sipping my sweet refreshing honey drink.

I felt the sunrays on my skin and sat down on the cool grass, marvelling at the house in which we lived. It was stunning. Every time I saw it I would marvel at how amazing magic was. From the outside our house simply looked like a thicket of willow trees, the magic blurring the eyes to make it seem natural. However if you looked carefully you could notice that the branches intertwined, that the trunks bent into recognisable shaped such as windows and doorways. But the best part of the house was inside. Without a doubt. Finishing my drink, I walked back in.

Inside there was a bed of grass and small flowers providing a soft cool carpet under my feet, holding my vial I walked back into the kitchen, oticing my gran had disapeared. This room consisted of other variety of trees, their trunks hollow providing cupboard space, their branches starting low, interlocking to create sturdy counters in a circle, their higher branches creating the floor to the upstairs library.

I placed my vial into a bowl and put the bowl under our water supply. A small tree that's trunk came to waist height, it had a singular branch that curled over and ended on the other side of the trunk. From the end of the branch came a small stream of never ending fresh water, which landed in the top of the trunk which formed a large bowl. We called these the water trees, and as far as we were aware were extremely rare.

Finally snapping out of my daze I washed out my vial, placing it with the other empty vials and put some water in the kettle, placing it on the stove that curved along one of the walls. I heard a little shimmer and looked around, the first of the fairies was waking up, luckily none of the pixies were awake yet, so the house was still relatively quiet and serene.

I heard the humming and turned as my grandmother came back into the kitchen, a few trays of tiny to large empty bowls in her hands. I walked over and helped her, recognising the song she was humming and joining in. Opening cupboards, draws and cutting of herbs from the ceiling we filled the bowls with the food required for each of our charges. Some bowls contained pure honey, some sugar water solution, some a collection of herbs, some a variety of food stuff.

Our task done we took two trays each and split ways. I had the trays of the tiny bowls and with them carefully walked upstairs. Walking the familiar route I entered the first room with on of the trays, leaving the other where it was. This room was massive, shiny mirrors between the trunks and branches of the trees which made up the room. I placed all the bowls at various hollows and nests within the room smiling. This room was the fairy room, whilst nice enough, they were very vain, hence all the mirrors and could get jealous very quickly. I had renamed this room the drama room at a young age.

I walked out and picked up the other tray, climbing even higher up the stairs I perched on the branch and again placed bowls near various nests, chuckling as the first pixies appeared at the sight of their food. I kept on bowl of the pixie food and leaving the pixies to their meal, returned to my room, placing it on the dressing table.

Finally with the first of the house chores done I went back down the stairs, the staircase wound around the kitchen, a soft rug of turf preventing the branches that made the stair case ruining my bare feet. I entered the kitchen as my grandmother walked up out of the basement, slightly singed. The kettle was screaming loudly and I removed it from the hob, getting out a mug and adding coffee followed by the hot water. Again I realised how amazing magic was as I retrieved some milk from one of the tree hollows and my hand went cold. I placed the drink on the table and sat dow, waiting for the rush of activity to finally begin.

I watched as my grandmother sat opposite me, her grey hair pulled back into a bun, her hands clutching the coffee opposite me as she continued to hum. Her electric blue eyes were on me, her kind features, soft and smiling.

There was a crash, stopping my grans humming as she looked to where the crash had come from, 'Stupid bird, will it never learn?' she sighed. I looked around and spotted the daft creature, which flew into the smae branch every single day. Picking up the large bird, I handed the post to the older woman. There was a newspaper, a card and a letter which she handed to me, beaming.

Unsure I opened the letter and let out a triumphant laugh 'Gran, I've been accepted, I'm going to Hogwarts!'

'Well then Ali, I guess we are going to Diagon Alley today, check which of those books we already own and lets be off, don't want to waste any time, one of the griffins ate something dodgy last night, again.'

Within the hour we were in diagon alley, the street was buzzing with excitement. I followed my grandma into Olivanders shop. The old man inside smiled at the sight of my grandmother, coming out from behind the counter to greet her excitedly, kissing her on the cheek and engulfing her in a hug. Olivander then muttered something about having an idea about the wand for her before scuttling off into his mass of wands. Behind them the door opened and shut, Olivander appeared soon after with a long thin box. He smiled in delight at the sight of his new customers. I turned and recognised Luna Lovegood, her gaze seemed a little vacant but she looked happy to be there.

'Open it then dear, we don't have all day' Olivander encouraged her. Doing as I was told, I opened the delicate box and found a long delicate white wand awaiting .me. The birch was smooth and upon picking it up I felt a warm sensation flood her body. 'Unicorn horn and albino phoenix tail feather.' He told, smiling as it started to lightly glow.

After we had left Olivander's shop we visited the robe store, bookshop and of course Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. When living amongst pixies, a mischievous nature seeps into you, and the joke shop always thrilled both myself and my grandmother. It was whilst in the joke shop that I bumped into a bright and bubbly girl with long wild ginger hair. Together we had laughed at the near mishap when we had bumped into each other, and had hit it off. The girls name was Rose, and had been telling me about the pranks she had pulled on her cousins and brother, which were very amusing. Eventually we had had to part company and as I was leaving Rose shouted to me 'Bye, see you at Hogwarts.'

Finally me and gran visited the sweets shop making sure we brought lots of sticky toffee, a favourite of the fairies and pixies whom shared our house.

The next week past in a blur for me. My chores becoming less and less well done as I got more and more excited, my hair going wild. Every morning I reread the letter just to check until Malum, a pixie who had grown attached to me, felt the letter was getting more attention then she, so had hidden it from my sight.

Finally the day came, we arrived at the station, ran through the wall and got to the platform just in time. The final calling was happening. It had been typical that the bloody Augurery would break her wing today of all days. Just typical. At least I had not missed the train. I ran off to the train, trunk in one hand, owl in the other, cat chasing behind me. Before stepping on the train I looked back at my grandmother smiling and shouted 'Bye Gran,' waving. The old woman waved back, tears of pride in her eyes. Stepping onto the train, I, Alitura Dolohov started on the adventure that would become my life as a Witch.

**I hope you liked it. I will be posting up another chapter soonish, maybe, depending, due to exams I don't actually have much time at my disposal. Please comment to tell me what you thought of it so far and I look forward to the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, so it's half term and I decided I would write another chapter. It is a little long, but it's crucial for the remainder of the story. I hope you enjoy it.**

Rose POV

We had chosen an empty carriage for ourselves. Myself, Albus, Lorcan and Lysander. The train was just starting when a girl walked past. Her eyes glittering with intrigue and mischief, bright green, then blue, then a weird turquoise. As if that wasn't cofimation already, she had her long black tangle of black curls tied off her face by a leather strip she had tied. This was definitely the same girl I had met at my Uncles shop.

Before she could walk past, I shouted out, 'Hey, Alitura, why don't you join us?'

I watched as the girl looked up startled, and smiled when her eyes saw me, a familiar face amongst many people she did not know. Ali crushed into the carriage, the strange bird in the cage she was holding was growling. Carefully she put her case, which was unusually small, on top of the rack and sat down next to me. The bird cage was on the floor next to the window, the bird now hissing, and a cat jumped on her lap. I swear I could see a little blue movement amongst her thicket of hair. Noticing she was being looked at by the other occupants of the carriage, a small pink stain coloured her cheeks. Still her eyes changed colour. It was hypnotising watching them.

The food trolley came around and disrupted the inquiring silence. Everybody got their food, and to much surprise, the thin girl next to her ordered the most, a pumpkin pie, chocolate frogs and a lot of toffee. Quietly she shifted her hair and a small blue figure appeared, jumping down onto the cat and taking a chunk of the toffee, nibbling it. There was a small gasp from Lysandor.

'Is that a Cornish Pixie?' Lysandor gasped in awe. Of course he would be in awe. Who had a pet Pixie? That was bizarre, Pixies were mischievous and not fond of being owned.

'Yeah, she is.' Ali piped up. 'I called her Mallum. She refused to stay at home, so I had to hide in my hair so Gran wouldn't notice. I saved her from some bird or another when she was little and she appears to have become attached.' She finished to a quiet little chuckle to herself

'So, Rose, who exactly is your friend? I've never seen her around, or even heard of her.' Albus asked, making Ali's cheeks go darker red.

'Why don't you just ask? She does not bite, I assure you.' I joked, feeling my friend was becoming more and more embarrassed.

'I'm Alitura, and I've only met Rose once. It was last week at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, together we almost blew up half a shelf of puking pastels.' Alitura informed the dark haired boy, smiling at the memory. 'May I ask who you all are?'

Grinning, Albus turned to me. 'You nearly blew something up and didn't inform me? Does Uncle George know? For such a stunt you could go up to his favourite Niece.' he joked. He turned back to Ali and I noticed her eyes had widened in shock, clearly she had not realised they were of Weasley origin. Albus, not noticing her reaction said 'I'm Albus, you've already met my cousin there, Rose.' He then turned to the twins about to introduce them.

'I'm Lysander Lovegood, and this is my brother Lorcan.' Lys informed her, beating Albus to it.

'Our surname is Scamander Lys, not Lovegood. Gosh you're a retard sometimes.' Lorcan corrected his brother, a knowing smile on his face. It was obvious Lys had noticed her reaction and was trying to impress her.

After that the journey was less awkward and the conversation started to flow making everybody feel more comfortable. We talked about their parents and their homes. Our favourite things to do with a broom and other such trivial matters. Ali's eyes had grown even larger at hearing our last name, and she asked lots of questions about the great war, curiosity was clearly one of her traits. Finally we arrived and were greeted by Hagrid who was calling for all first years. I glimpsed a patch of white blond hair that was walking alone, the only person not in an excited group.

The first years were escorted to some boats that floated without the need of oars towards the castle.I could hear gasps of amazement and excitement all over the group. The lone blond boy, who I had now decided was Scorpius Malfoy, was sat in a boat alone, being ignored by most of the year. The level of excitement increased when the boats stopped and must have reached a peak when they were lead into the main hall.

The headmistress, Professor McGonagall delivered a speech and announced the sorting began. Name after name was read out until, 'Alitura Dolohov.' The name echoed around the room, and various people gasped. Dolohov? There had to be a mistake. The only Dolohov I was aware of was in Askaban, a death eater. Shocked I watched as my friend sat on the stool, seeming to be unaware of why the room had gone so silent, the sorting hat placed upon her hair. 'Ravenclaw!' the hat announced after a while. The crazy looking girl smiled in delight before running to her new house table to a round of shocked applause.

More and more names were read out. A name that had a similar effect to that of Alitura's name was that of Scorpius Malfoy. At the sound of his name the whole room went deadly silent, tension built in the air. If there had been whisperings of rumours when Ali's name was called out it was nothing compared to this. Again the hat took a long time to decide. 'Ravenclaw!' the hat eventually shouted, much to the shock of everybody in the room, Scorpius included, he quietly walked to the table in silence.

After a pause the list continued. Myself, Albus and Lysander were placed in Gryffindoor, Lorcan in Ravenclaw. I almost ran to the table after being sorted and was greeted with a massive smile from all the other Weasleys at that table. The feast started and we ate. In the excitement I forgot all about Ali and her parents, stuffing as much food down my neck as possible. The whole atmosphere of the hall merry and excited. This year was going to be good, I could feel it.

Alitura's POV

I had barely spoken last night at the feast. I had listened to the chatter of the other girls in my house, and obviously taken a napkin of sweet, sticky delights for Mallum. The pixie had been tugging my hair all meal in anticipation. I was ignored by everyone around me. What had I done wrong? Had I somehow offended these people? I had no clue, and was relieved when we could finally go to our dorms.

I had had a rather restless night. That same eirie song going through my head again when I woke up. The cat was asleep next to my head, Mallum had created a little nest for herself in the curtain of the poster bed. Unsure what to do, I had gotten out of bed quietly and walked into the common room in my pyjamas. Last night everything had been a blur and I had been unable to get a proper look. The whole room was decorated in blue giving it a comforting feeling. There was a fire place,loads of chairs, some tables as well as a whole variety of books. This place was incredible.

Quietly I returned to my room and fetched the book on herbology before returning to the common room, curling up into a chair and reading its pages. I had already known lots of the plants described in the book, in the pages I had got up to. Sunlight slowly filled the room, brightening it and convincing me to get ready.

When I entered the room a few of my roommates were stiring. Ten minutes later I was wearing my uniform which had somehow managed to incorporate the Ravenclaw colours over night, then looked in the mirror and sighed at my hair before brushing the ends. It was a birdsnest as usual. Black hairs tangled together, but that was how I liked it.

Finally ready, I acknowledged her roommates saying a polite hello to them before gathering my books and going to get food. I was vaguely aware of a gasp as a little Pixie flew out of her bed and into my hair, not wanting to be left behind.

There were very few people in the hall when I got down there, so I sat with a blond boy I had vaguely remembered was in my year from last night. He looked up at me, as if shocked I would be seen with him. This was an unusual response, but I went along with it.

I helped myself to food, and moved my hair to let Mallum fly out, shocking the boy I was sat opposite to as the little blue thing helped itself to my food. Noticing him staring at Mallum I piped up 'It's ok, she always does this, I've gotten used to it. I'm Alitura by the way.' I informed him to break the silence. He looked up at me in shock, he seemed surprised I was now talking to him too. 'I'm sorry, I can't remember names easily, may you remind me what you're called again?'

'Scorpius...' the boy replied cautiously, seeming even more in shock than before, if that was even possible.

'Nice to meet you. Are you glad to be in Ravenclaw? Or did you think you would be anyway?' I asked, trying to keep up conversation.

He looked up at me, as if very surprised that I was still there, and still talking to him. 'Erm... It came as a shock, you know, all of my relatives have been in Slytherine pretty much, there is a family tradition, and I'm scared how some of my family will react to me not being part of that. Why are you asking me this? You already know all of this, has someone dared you to? Is this some kind of joke?'

I was taken aback y his tone of bitterness. I realised I had seen him sat alone last night, and in a boat by himself. Poor boy I thought, what could he possibly have done? 'There isn't much your parents can do, is there, so you'll be fine. Besides the hat sorts by choice, personality and where it thinks you'll be most suited to, clearly you're different to the rest of your family, who I know nothing about, I don't even know your family name? I haven't spoken to anyone here, why would they dare me to talk to you?'

I listened as he explained to me why people were avoiding him. Why he was getting funny looks at this very moment, he told me his father was a deatheater, Harry Potters school nemesis . I saw Lorcan sit down a few seats away, listening in to the conversation. I was told about what his grandfather had done, his family as a whole had done, and what it was like now. By the end, I had a firmer understanding of the boy I sat opposite but still couldn't understand why people were avoiding him, that was ridiculous.

'I still don't get it, why would people judge you for what your family has done? You don't choose family, besides it seems like your father, at least has changed.'

'I think he has, his last words to me before I boarded that train were, 'sorry if I've made your life hell this year' I didn't understand what he meant by that, but I understand now, he was apologising for what he thought might happen.'

'Well it seems like there is no reason for people to avoid you, and..' She was about to carry on, but a bell started chiming and the main hall started emptying, stopping their conversation.

She saw other first years not sure what to do, so picked up her bag, and Mallum, and followed Scorpius and her classmates to their first lesson. Turns out they had herbology with Professor Longbottom and the Hufflepuff set.

They were sat in the greenhouse when Proffessor Longbottom came in. 'Good morning class' he beamed out, then proceeded to the front saying 'You each have a working station correct?' before turning around to check that everyone had before retrieving a pot with a pretty flower in it.

'Considering what happened last year, I have decided to start with the least potentially harmful first. Does anyone know what this plant is called?'

I looked at the plant that was floating around the classroom closely as it floated around, It was white, looked like a lily, but it wasn't just any lily.

'It's a Lily?' One of the hufflepuffs shouted out

Laughing Professor Longbottom said 'Of a sorts but can anyone tell me specifically what it is?' I put my hand up, confidant that I knew what it was now. 'Yes miss Dolohov?'

'Is it an Asphodel?' I asked

'Indeed it is, well done, ten points to Ravenclaw, and can anyone tell me anything about this plant?'

When no one else put their hand up, I did and then proceeded to talk about the growing conditions, uses and origins of the plant. I however refrained from going into the detail I knew about it, instead just skimming over the basics. Lorcan was gawking at my knowledge and most of the class looked impressed, except a few of the hufflepuff girls.

We then proceeded to plant some of these plants, a few each that would be ours to look after throughout the year. The lesson ended and we went to our next class, Charms. Lorcan was now with us, asking me how I knew all of that about Asphodel, then asking how Mallum was doing. We got to Charms and I realised it was with Griffindor.

Lorcan spotted his brother and rushed over to him, so me and Scorpius followed. Rose and Albus were next to them so I sat down, Scorpius next to me. Rose looked at me with a strange look on her face then ignored me as the lesson started. The spell was remarkably easy and I mastered it easily, then helping out Scorius who couldn't quite get it to work, much to her surprise. Actually only Rose had been able to do the spell also and was helping Albus who kept setting it on fire.

I started talking to Lorcan and watched as he half perfected the spell when Lily turned to him and said 'Why are you talking to her?'

Lorcan looked surprised but before he answered I did 'Why shouldn't he?'

'Well you're a Dolohov, and didn't tell us. Why should we talk to you?' I heard Scorpius gasp in surprise at my name.

'So what, I don't see what my last name has anything to do with this. Why can't I talk to him?'

'Your father was a deatheater, that's why. Bad habbits often run in the family.' I stared at her in shock. 'What didn't think we'd find out? Think no one would ever hear your last name? Well we do, and we know who your father was too, he tried to kill my family. Why would we talk to you? Glad to see you've found your own kind, talk to him.'

I felt weak, my father was a deatheater? I had never known him, never even met him, I felt like crying. Not only had I discovered who my father was today, I also had lost my friends. Standing up I ran out of the room. I heard Scorpius ask Rose what was wrong with her, and Albus try to defend me, I heard our teacher shout after me, but it was no good.

I kept running and found myself on the seventh floor. Slowly I walked around and found a pretty little door. I opened it and discovered a room with grass on the floor and potted plants everywhere. It felt like home. I sat in the middle and gathered my thoughts. Mallum crawled out her hiding place and started causing havoc in the room. It cheered me up, seeing that stupid pixie messing with the flowers. After some peace and quiet, I finally worked up the courage to leave, scooping up Mallum and walking towards the main hall.

I spotted Scorpius and sat down opposite him quietly. He looked up at me and smiled. 'Are you okay?' he asked me

'I don't know, I just found out my father was a death eater, someone who was nice to me now hates me, She must be mixing me up with somebody else. There have to be other Dolohovs, there cannot just be one can there?'

'As far as I'm aware Antonin was the last of that bloodline, although I was not aware that he had a child?'

'Neither was I.' I heard a familiar voice and looked up to see Lorcan. 'I'm sorry about Rose, she will come around at some point, honest.' He sat down next to me and I noticed Rose staring daggers. Maybe she would disown him as a friend too now. My first day could not have gone worse so far.

Scorpius POV

I was sat staring at Ali, our first week had gone without any further problems, but I could tell she was still upset. Lorcan had officially joined our group and I was grateful, it made me feel that maybe I had a chance to have friends despite my linage. They were the only two that didn't give me strange looks all the time, or whisper behind my back.

It was Saturday and we had the day to ourselves pretty much, we were sat at breakfast and Mallum had started eating off his and Lorcans plates too, much to their amusement. The little pixie had a sweet tooth and was just eating the marmalade he had spooned onto his plate. Looking back up I saw an owl heading towards me, letter in its mouth. Oh fun.

It dropped the letter by me and I opened it reading:

_Hey Honey_

_How's your first week? Is everything going ok? Me and your father are so proud of you, I bet you have made lot of new friends, I hope no one has had a go at you. I'm sure all of Slytherin have welcomed you with open arms even if no one else has._

_Love mum_

I noticed Ali was watching me with interest. 'It was from mum.' I explained. 'She thinks I'm in Slytherin, and why wouldn't she, I'm going to have to explain to her now, I was hoping to put this off.'

'Meh, I'm sure she'll be fine with it.' She told me reassuringly

'Besides there is nothing they can do about it.' Lorcan interjected

'It's not my mother, or even my father I am scared about, it's my grandfather.'

'It will be fine, I promise, and if it's not, you can deal with that when it comes to it.' Ali said.

I looked back at Lorcans plate and was alarmed. 'Ali, what is the little blue thing doing? Is she ok?' Ali looked at the pixie and burst out laughing, to mine and Lorcans shock. Mallum was rolling around in circles, her eyes rolling as blue sparks of magic came off of her. Why was Ali laughing? It looked serious.

'Oh my, I haven't seen her like this since my grandmothers 65th Birthday. They were all at various stages of this. Hahaha, I have not seen her this bad before though.' I looked up and saw tears streaming down her cheeks as she laughed.

I shared a look with Lorcan and he asked 'What exactly is wrong with her?'

'She's drunk. She's sugar drunk, how much has she eaten?!'

'She's what?!'

'Sugar drunk, hahaha, oh dear she's gone even more loopy than normal!' I watched as it stopped rolling around and started flying around the main hall, and laughed when it started causing havoc at the Slytherin table, their food went everywhere, someone got hit by a flash of blue light, it was thoroughly intertaining.

I heard Ali stop laughing and go deadly serious, whispering under her breath. It didn't sound like English, or any language I had ever heard before. It was a series of strange sharp noises that almost twinkled. Everyone in the Main Hall was laughing now, the slytherins being attacked by some unknown force.

The teachers looked concerned, the head of slytherin shouting as loud as he could for peeves to stop. Yet still the pixie continued, a high shrill noise now filling the room, then it stopped, as did the pixie, which seemed to be suspended in mid air, then vanish. I looked back up at the teachers table and noticed Proffessor McGonagall was looking straight at us, a light knowing smile on her face. I noticed Ali was looking back at the headmistress and frowining. Then she produced a quill and and piece of paper from her jacket she was wearing, quickly writing on it before getting up and running to the headmistress and placing it before her.

I watched as she walked back and sat down again. 'Accio Mallum' she murmered quietly, and the blue thing came towards her. One of the prefects in our house spotted this and looked at Ali shocked. David Groad, I think his name was.

'Was that that thing? The pixie?'

'Erm, yeah.'

'That little creature can cause that much havoc alone?!'

'More actually, I've seen a lone pixie that was drunk pick someone off and put them in an unreachable place. At my Grandmas birthday one year they all got really drunk and started a fight with the fairies, the result was half of the house was destroyed. It's almost as if when they're drunk, not only do they become more crazy but their power also increases.'

She then carried on telling us various stories about the pixies. By the end she had a crowd around her listening as she described each instance. I noticed her eyes were going crazy, constantly changing colour, it was weird. I mean normally they changed colour anyway, but this was insane.

Eventually she excused herself from the crowd, me and Lorcan following. We spent the rest of the day in the Library doing various assignments, but around lunch time Ali went off by herself and didn't return. In the end me and Lorcan got bored and went to the common room to play wizard chess.

ROSE POV

I had seen the commotion around the Slytherin table at breakfast and must say it had been hilarious. Then even more mysterious to me, people had started gathering around Ali and Scorpius, as if they had forgotten who they were. Well I hadn't, she had lied to me about who she was and for that I could not forgive her. I wouldn't have minded if she had been muggle born and hiding that, but the daughter of a deatheater? Surely that meant she had been brought up to despise Potters, none pure bloods and Weaselys. It would explain her shock from on the train.

Since our charms encounter we had had several lessons together, and it grieves me to say she was an excellent student. Finishing before others, including myself, completing all school assignments, it was frustrating for me.

Even worse was earlier today whilst I had been checking up a spell, Lys had come through and sat opposite me in the Library. He said I was being unreasonable and that I should appologise, so I told him that he was being ridiculous. She had lied to us. She hadn't told us who she really was.

That was when she came running towards us. She was running at break neck pace and not noticing the table, ran into it full speed, knocking over all of my work. 'What do you think you're doing?!' I hissed at her.

'Sorry, erm, I need somewhere to hide.' Then she just ducked under my table, not caring that I was working. How rude. I was just about to have a go at her when a very wet looking James entered the room, with a bunch of his friends. They were all soaking and looking lvid.

He walked up to me and said 'Have you seen the Dolohov girl?'

I burst out laughing at the sight of him, dripping wet. His friends too, what had she done to them? This was impressive. I just shook my head, tears of laughter streaming down my face. They stormed on to the next isle of the room, and Ali climbed out.

From the other side of the bookshelf we heard someone tell James and his friends that she had hidden under a table over here. Ali went pale, then smiled mischievously. I watched as the girl in front of me suddenly wasn't Ali anymore. Her curly black hair turned straight and blonde, her features pinching in, her nose getting smaller, her skin darkening and her eyes turned brown and for the first time ever, they were not changing colour.

I was in shock, as was Lysander next to me. James came storming back around the corner and started checking under tables furiously. When he couldn't see his target anywhere he looked back at me and asked 'where did she go?'

I simply shrugged, still in shock at what I had just seen. He stormed off again out of the Library. Once she was sure he was gone Alitura changed back to her normal looking self, and started laughing her head off, the little blue pixie also laughing, or what looked like it.

'You're a metamorphagus?' Me and Lys gasped out at the same time.

**So yeah, I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to comment and tell me what you think of it, or any parts you like or thought I could improve upon. I should be able to update it more soon and thankyou for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am impressed I managed to do this chapter so soon. As usual, I hope you enjoy it, now I shall be quiet.**

ALITURA POV

It had been a few months since the incident in the Library. Although Rose no longer threw hissy fits at me, she still wasn't interested in actually talking to me, instead we opted for cool indifference, trying not to notice the others presence. Throughout all of our lessons there was an awkward silence between us, neither of us wishing to acknowledge the other first. I had gotten used to it, but it was still hard for me to accept that my last name was the cause of this.

Within the school house, my peers came to me for stories of mythical creatures, of which I had lots. Or for help with Herbology. It had gotten out that I was obsessed with plants when one of my roommates had seen inside my trunk and noticed all the plants that were stored in there due to the enlargement spell my gran had placed upon the case. After that I had not been bothered about hiding my plants from the others and had them on display for the dorm. The flowers casting an enchanting aroma over the room. Often I was asked for herbology help, and more often than not had the plant of description that needed some essay or another written on it.

As well as stories and help, the girls in my dorm had gradually warmed to me, including me in their gossip circles. Sitting with me, Scorp and Lorcan in classes, eating with us and socialising with us. However we often split into sub groups during the weekends and went off to do our own things. I appreciated them, they made me feel accepted. Made me feel better after what Rose had said to me.

Thus my first few months at Hogwarts passed, not much exciting happened. I worked hard, doing well in all my classes and earning points for my house, watching quidditch matches and participating in gossip. I had finally dealt with Roses rejection of me and I was starting to feel at home in this large strange castle; except from when I came across a Weasley or Potter, of which there were many. The worst by far was James, he would often hiss as I walked past with Scorpius or slag off my family. I learnt to ignore him, and since our encounter the first week, he had not attempted to use magic on me.

Rose and Lysander were still the only two here that knew about my ability, and I was grateful that they had not told anybody. I figured they realised it was my secret to tell not theirs. Well that all change one day, the day before Holloween. I was sitting in the courtyard doing an assignment. Lorcan and Scorpius had gone off to play exploding snap with some Hufflepuffs across the courtyard. We had been asked to write an essay on the effects, properties and conditions of one of the many cactus like plants on the syllabus. Luckily I did own this particular type, and had a small baby of the variety with me.

They were funny plant, if harmed they would puff up and produce the spikes but if not, they provided a soft fluffy bulb looking plant. They sang in delight and screamed shrilly when they were in danger. They were my favourite variety of 'cactus.' As it was I was sat down on a bench, my plant besides me writing about it, Mallum was messing with the plant mischievously, she stole some of it's spikes and had created a makeshift blow pipe out of a twig she had hollowed before proceeding to blow the spines at passing students. She was having the time of her life.

Everything was going really well until I heard a familiar voice shout my name. 'Alitura Dolohov' I heard. Not even looking up I saw his shadow and those of his friends as they came closer to me. Mallum stopped what she was doing, and started collecting more of the cactus spines, creating a pile in the tree which was hanging over me. 'Do you know what your family did to mine? Well I'll tell you, your father tried to kill half of mine! To think Hogwarts let scum like you in still. It sickens me.'

I didn't even look up, James Potter had often said similar things to me, calling me scum, a traitor and that I shouldn't be allowed here, being a righteous twat. He was lovely to everyone who was not Slytherin or me, he even treated Scorp with respect.

I barely even reacted, carrying on writing my essay. Apparently James was not happy with my lack of reaction, he pulled my paper away from me so I was forced to look him in the face. I swear I went a shade of bright red, being this close to him.

'Do you want to know what I find even worse though? I think your Grandmother was in with them, that she believes what they believed. Why else would she have let your mother marry him? Which means your gran should also be in Askaban, right. You're scum, the lot of you.' He whispered, just for my ears.

Whilst I had no issues with him insulting me or my father- a man I had never even met, I did have a problem with him being so disrespectful to my Grandmother. She was the kindest old lady ever, for god's sake she even ran an inn/sanctuary for magical creatures or beings. I could feel fury building up inside me. He was going to regret saying that about my grandmother.

SCORPIUS POV

I had just won a chocolate frog in our game of snap when I looked up from the game, to watch my friend work for a moment, when I noticed she had a group of very familiar wizards surrounding her. I nudged Lorcan and he also looked up. His eyes darkened when he saw what was happening.

Together we left our game of snap and walked towards the commotion to see James had taken Ali's scroll of paper from her and their faces were inches apart as he whispered something that only she could hear. I watched as her cheeks got more and more red, seeing the glint of anger in her eyes. She looked positively ferocious.

By now they had attracted a crowd, most of the courtyard was watching in a circle around the two. That's when it happened. I heard James start insulting her Grandmother more and more, as he stepped away from her sneering. The look in Ali's eyes was one I had never seen before, and that's when it happened. She stood up, glaring at him. But that wasn't the surprising bit, no that was when her hair started changing colour and shape and length, until it looked like she was on fire. Her eyes too, they went black, red sparks flaring in them. It was terrifying.

James looked unsure, and started backing away from her. He then got hit by a strike of god knows what. I heard a giggle of laughter up above and realised Malllum was responsible. James was just drawing his wand when Professor Horrus, the potions master appeared. He took one look at the scene in front of him and scowled.

'I suggest this stops now. James Potter, put your wand away this instant and stop this folly. I want to see both of you in detention tonight, my office, eight o'clock sharp.' He said, before adding 'Now scatter.'

Obediently everybody cleared, and even James left after trying to glare Ali down, but a growl from the potions master sent him on his way. No one had even tried to argue with the professor, as a rule you just did what he told you to. He was notorious for being stubborn and did not put up with any crap that happened around campus. Although he was an awesome teacher none the less.

'Mr Malfoy, Mr Scammander, Miss Dolohov. If you would please come with me.' He said firmly before spinning on his heel, not waiting for us to follow. We helped Ali collect her stuff, I was relieved her head no longer looked like it was on fire and eyes were not quite as scary. Mallum, not wanted to be left behind flew into her hair, which was still changing colour.

I thought we would be going to the potions classroom, so was surprised when we were instead lead to a griffins statue and told to stand on it. Whilst following, our group had attracted lots of attention, probably due to Ali's hair changing colour still.

'Felidae Felis.' The professor said.

LORCAN POV

We were in a moving griffin, it seemed to be acting as some sort of stair lift. It would have been impressive if I had not been so shocked about what my friend could do. I was slightly scared by the prospect of having that death stare on me. She had terrified me in the courtyard, my normally sweet looking friend had gone and in her place had stood a demon child.

When we got to the top, we followed him into an office after a knock. In front of us stood the headmistress herself. She looked stern, and intimidating. I heard Horrus murmuring something to the headmistress. I was in awe, she was quite an old lady. She had lived through both of the wizarding wars, had been close with both Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. The room was so impressive, portraits on the walls of all the headmasters. They had all turned to look at us.

'Thankyou, Horrus.' The old lady said before turning to us, her eyes twinkling. 'Do you know why you three are here?' She asked, she didn't look so stern anymore, much to my relief.

'Because I was in a fight miss, these two had nothing to do with it, it was just me. Please don't tell them off too.' I heard Ali whisper, she seemed terrified.

'No, child that is not why you are here. You're here because you have a special gift, which you seem to have already got a decent control over. You are here because I need to talk to you about this power you have. Although not dangerous, we need to know to what extent you can use it, and how well you have mastered control over it. You're friends are here because you might need support and they deserve to know. Do you know what you are?'

'Metamorphagus, professor.' She whispered now.

I looked over at Scorpius, who was gawking. I too was still in shock. They were so rare, and Teddy Lupin was the only other metamorphagus I was aware of. Our friend clearly had a lot of secrets she was keeping from us. Talking of secrets there was where she went on a Saturday afternoon. Since that first week she had disappeared around the same time every Saturday. Me and Scorpius had pondered about it, but we had never asked despite our curiosity. Still now we knew about this, maybe we should ask her where she kept going. It was certainly odd.

I realised I had been so lost in my thoughts I had missed out lots of the conversation. We spent the next hour watching as Ali changed her form, easily, to match the descriptions the head teacher brought up. I must say, it was very impressive. I still couldn't believe she hadn't told us though, this was massive. I could tell rumours would be going all around school about it for the next few weeks. She would be the talk of Hogwarts. By the time we were released it was time for dinner and we slowly made our way to the main hall.

'Why didn't you tell us?' Scorpius asked, sounding hurt

'Well, I didn't want something for you to judge me on.'

'Why would we judge you, you're so strange already, what extra could we judge you on?'

'Yeah Ali, besides this is so cool, how have we not noticed before?'

'Ooooh how far do you think she can change her form Lorcan?'

'Dunno Scorp, maybe we should test her? What do you think? Test our friend's ability to the maximum to decide best how to deploy it in our schemes?'

'I think that sounds like a good plan Lor.'

'Do I have no say in this? What if I don't want to help you in your treacherous plots?'

'We will make you see it from our point of view, won't we Scorp.'

'Naturally, when was the last time you said no to us two, eh?'

'Yesterday when you wanted to blatantly copy my charms work?'

'Well that was clearly a one off...'

'Or when you tried to deploy Mallum to steal food for you?'

'Doesn't count...'

By the time we got to the hall they were having a fully fledged war on how little Ali did that we asked her too. I was laughing my head off at their argument, and had to say, Ali won hands down. At one point Mallum had appeared from behind her hair and sat on her head in full sight, before doing air cartwheels between them to gain more attention.

ALITURAS POV

I was still clutching my cactus when I went to my detention. I had left my mischievous little blue friend with Lorcan and Scorpius before walking down to the dungeon, showing up five minutes late. James then strolled in a few minutes later like he owned the place.

'Nice to see you Mr Potter, what hour do you call this?' the professor asked.

'Well sir, I'd say it is currently around quarter past eight...'

'It was a rhetorical question. Now, as you are aware it's Halloween tomorrow, yes? Well as such I have decided that you two are going to help me with my costume for tomorrow night's ball. I wish to be the best teacher costume there.'

I was stunned, this was going to be a strange detention. Ever since the wizarding war, wizards had learnt to celebrate living every possible time they could, at Hogwarts this meant the yearly parties at Halloween and a ball on Valentines day I had been informed.

'Oh and hand me your wands, you are to do this by hand, here is the material and the design. Now off you go.'

I realised the tactics of this, we would be right next to each other and would have to coordinate with each other. Sir sat down at his desk and began marking, leaving it to us. We sat in silence, sowing cutting and god knows what else as we did what the instructions told us to. I could feel my cheeks redden, he was horrible. Him and his family hating my guts, so sitting so close to him was a strange experience for me, and not one I would be happy to repeat.

The task took us hours, but by the end we had created the costume. I almost burst out laughing when I saw what it was we had made. It was a clown outfit, and a bad one at that. I did hate clowns but this was funny. We were told to leave and walked off to our respective dorms. Today had not been a good day at all.

**As usual please tell me what you think of the story, and such. Hope you enjoyed it, until next time!**


End file.
